


Gathering

by SecondSilk



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Spooks
Genre: Buffyverse - Freeform, Crossover, Drabble, Gen, community: tthdrabbles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-17
Updated: 2010-02-17
Packaged: 2017-10-07 08:17:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/63187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SecondSilk/pseuds/SecondSilk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Giles and Tom a Peter Salter's funeral.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gathering

Giles spoke to no-one. He watched the coffin sink slowly into the ground and wondered where he had been for the last twenty years.  
There was a young man beside him, lean, dark hair, troubled expression.

"Who are you?" the man asked, suddenly.

"Rupert Giles," Giles said, although he knew that wasn't the question.

The man started to give a name, Giles cut him off.

"I know what he did. He took our mother's name when we were sixteen… If you can handle knowing things you don't want to, I'd like to offer you a job."

Tom nodded, watching sadly.


End file.
